Call of Duty: Black Ops Updates
An update is a fix to repair broken things and remove bugs. Updates on the consoles are asked to apply when starting the game while connected to thier respective online service (Playstation Network and Xbox Live) and are required to play the game online. Steam will automaticly apply updates as they come available. 50.13.30.3 *Improved matchmaking to find matches significantly faster *Improved matchmaking to ensure that players are more effectively matched to games with the best networking conditions *Improved host selection to ensure that the best host is always selected in the pre-game lobby *Improved party system to ensure that parties don’t get broken apart *Disable ability to join Private Match, Combat Training and Theater lobbies when searching for Player Match games *Server-side and game-side changes to decrease the amount of failed film uploads *Weekly and Monthly leaderboards will now track all kills, deaths and assists properly (All Time leaderboards were not affected by this) *Prevention of Combat Training stats getting crossed with Player Match stats under rare conditions *Prevention of temporary loss of functionality when a button was being held down at the point of a disconnect *Additional fine-tuning of audio levels and ranges for footsteps and gunfire *Additional fine-tuning of audio levels for bomb plants/defuses *Additional online security enhancements *Villa: User can clip into rock at west edge of grid zone B2 and see through to the other side *Crisis: User can clip into LVT between grid zone A3 and B3 and see through to the other side *User can not get an infinite number of Sam Turret, Care Package and Sentry Gun killstreaks (commonly referred to as the “care package glitch”) *Radar sweep when there are only 2 players left in One in the Chamber will stop functioning if the 2 players have multiple lives when the sweep starts *Crash when viewing content (films, clips, etc) in the Community & Recent Games menu *Users’ rank and stats can get wiped under very specific conditions *Online number counts were not updating properly; these are now reporting exact online numbers *Parties getting disbanded when host did not find a match quickly *Launch: User could access a small platform outside of the intended play space below the rocket gantry by jumping to a very specific location; now blocked from access *Launch: User could access a small area inside geometry at vents near Dom flag A by going prone and moving around in a very specific location; now blocked from access *Some users reported that weapon attachment challenges were not resetting after prestige; now all are guaranteed to clear as soon as selecting the prestige option *Prevention of killstreak selection getting disabled in Combat Training under rare conditions *Array: Added collision to prevent players from partially clipping into a tree *Launch: Added collision to prevent players from strafe jumping onto an invisible ledge at the base of the rocket near B3 *Summit: Added collision to prevent players from jumping to a location outside of the map boundary when in Custom Games where player speed is maxed out *Havana: Added collision to prevent players from jumping onto an invisible ledge above a doorway at C2 *Nuketown: Adjusted a spawn point that would spawn players on top of a mannequin’s head when that mannequin was randomly spawned in that location *Prevention of re-rolling of SAM turret and sentry gun care packages with the hardline pro perk. *Fixed the 50,000 xp per kill glitch in Combat Training. *Fixed the glitch where you could prestige and edit your playercard with Combat Training